FAQ
Valkyrie Crusade What is Valkyrie Crusade? It is a mobile Card Collection Game (CCG) available on iOS and Android created by Nubee, a company situated in Tokyo, Japan. Can I play the game on PC? Yes, using the Android emulator BlueStacks. Keep in mind that you may need a powerful PC for a proper experience. What is the age rating? The game is rated High Maturity due to suggestive themes and partial nudity. Is the game enjoyable without spending money? Yes, free players have the potential to compete in high level gameplay. To make up for the lack of money, they only require patience and knowledge. What are the advantages to spending money? When spent wisely, it can allow you to catch up to higher level players at a faster pace, but may not guarantee success. Also, some exclusive cards are occasionally introduced that are available only for short times from summons, and these cards are practically available only to players who spend money. What are the keys to success, if money isn't one of them? #Time — having the best cards in the game means nothing if you don't play. #Knowledge — self explanatory, but there are many important things the game doesn't tell you. #Community interaction — having reliable comrades and being part of a good alliance (guild) is the biggest factor. What is the endgame? Competing in the leaderboard rankings of every event. More info below. Cards What does N/R/SR/UR mean? These are the various rarities of cards. Read more here. What are soldiers? They represent the card's health points. How do I decide which cards to use? A card's usefulness is based on what skill they have and, in high level play, their maximum number of soldiers. What cards should I use? For the campaigns and duels, you will want to use area-of-effect (AoE) attackers (cards that deal damage to all enemies). Against archwitches, beginners will want to use healers and ATK debuffers (cards that reduce the enemy's ATK power). Once you start gathering SR cards, you can move on to team buffers (cards that increase your entire team's ATK power) and critters (cards that deal critical damage). You can read a comprehensive guide here. Why do the stats on the wiki not match the stats of my card? "Base stats" on the wiki are the numbers stated on the collection page. If the "Max stats" do not match what you have, you have improperly evolved/amalgamated your card. Read about proper evolution and amalgamation here. I messed up my evolution/amalgamation. Can I undo it? No. I raised my card to max level. Can I still increase the stats further? Yes. Attack and Defense can be raised up to 19999, or 29999 for UR/HUR cards, using the respective arcana. Soldiers cannot be changed, which is why it's important to evolve/amalgamate properly. What are the blue numbers next to my cards' stats? These are bonus stats given from elsewhere, which may include buildings, unit bonuses, friendship, upgrade potion, etc. What is the number inside the heart? This indicates the level of friendship the card has towards you. It has a chance to be increased when using the card in battle, upgrading it, or logging in every day. When it reaches the maximum of 30, she will confess to you and gain a 5% bonus to attack and defense. How do I get SR cards? Mainly from summons. Participating in archwitch battles also have the potential to reward you with SR cards. How do I get UR cards? Mainly from summons. Slightly weaker UR cards are available from events. Are there quick ways to level up my cards? Yes. Read about upgrading here. I have too many cards. What do I do? Unwanted N cards can be sold for gold or be used as upgrade materials. Unwanted R/SR/UR cards should be exchanged for rare medals. If you want to keep your cards, there is an item purchasable from the shop to raise the limit of your held cards. You also have a collection page that holds up to ten cards and, if desired, nine more collection pages which can be purchased. I'm looking for a specific card. How do I find it? Try the Advanced Search page. Can cards be traded? No. If there is no trading, why do people talk about it? They are referring to archwitch trading. More info below. What is the most OP card? Historically? Probably Lilim. Lilim buffs a randomly chosen card in your attack unit with an attack bonus multiplier of 10. With a team buffer's skill, one can quickly reach a value close to the soft damage cap around 700,000 to 800,000 damage, ignoring element bonus damage. But artwise, the most OP card is Fenrir, because she is obviously the hottest. If you do not agree with me, I'll fight you. Because Fenrir is pure love. For ranking rewards, Therapy and Netherworld Princess were two of the most sought out ranking rewards for their respective events. The art for them is very beautiful compared to other ranking rewards given in the past. Archwitches What is an archwitch? They are the big bosses who represent each event and play a large role in the game. Read more here. What is AW/FAW? Archwitch/Fantasy Archwitch. How do I get the archwitch card? Keep battling her! For every archwitch that is defeated, you are eligible for a reward which has a chance to give you the archwitch card herself. There is no preset number of battles that is required before you get her — everything is dependant on your luck. Where is the best area to find archwitches? Area 1-2. All areas have the same encounter rate regardless of vitality cost. The only way to increase the encounter rate is to buy and upgrade a Magic School in your kingdom. I can't defeat them on my own. What do I do? Request reinforcements from comrades and your alliance. If you lack one or both of those two, it's time to start looking! Try browsing the Comrade Requests page as well as the Alliance Recruitment forum. Don't be shy — playing the game alone will put you at a disadvantage. I want to defeat them on my own. Where should I start? There are various team compositions to choose from. You can read a comprehensive guide here. Should I fight the same archwitch more than once? No, unless you need to request more reinforcements. I ran out of battle points. What now? You can lessen this problem by building Yggdrasils in your kingdom, or you can recover your battle points using swords. Otherwise, advance as far as you can in the campaign. What is "sending"? It is a term developed by the player-base. It refers to the act of requesting reinforcements, since this essentially "sends your archwitch to other players". What is "trading"? Another term developed by the player-base. It refers to the act of sending to other players for those players to send back to you. Trading is only practical with fantasy archwitches due to the zero upfront cost of battling them. When done properly, this can yield an increased net gain of points. I send very often to the same people. Am I being annoying? It depends on who those people are and what you are sending. Some players may only be interested in fighting fantasy archwitches, while others will be happy to help you with anything. You should avoid sending to players with "off" in their name, since this indicates that they are not playing. I can't kill fantasy archwitches. Why are people sending them to me? These people are sharing with you. The first battle against fantasy archwitches cost no battle points, so fight them anyway and you will be eligible for a reward. When should I claim my reward(s)? Beginners should claim their rewards right away when they have the chance. High end players may be too busy or lazy to collect them and can leave them untouched for days. You have two weeks to claim your rewards before they expire. Campaign There are two campaigns. Which one should I clear first? If possible, clearing the event chronicle first would be wise if there is a jewel reward at the end. Archwitches can only be found in the event chronicle, so if you still need to fight them, you should stay there. When you are finished with the event, your next goal would be to complete area 8-6 of the Celestial Realm to unlock your second kingdom. After that, clearing 10-6 will give you an item to increase your maximum number of held cards by 15. The second Celestial Realm is optional. I ran out of vitality. What now? You can lessen this problem by building and upgrading Great Temples in your kingdom, or you can restore you vitality using shoes. You can take the time to manage your kingdom and hopefully level up, which will restore your vitality. Also, every night from 10pm to 11pm (in your local time), your castle offers an opportunity to restore your vitality, but not when it is being upgraded. Use this to your advantage. Jewels What should I spend on with my Jewels? The most recommended purchases in order of priority for jewel buildings is listed here. Ranking Why rank? Exclusive cards are rewarded to players who compete on the leaderboard. These cards cannot be obtained in any other way. Two copies of a UR card are rewarded to the players in the top 300, while only one copy is rewarded to those in the 301 - 500 range. There are also some "lucky ranks" that are given one copy of the card, but these are not ideal goals. I want to rank. Where do I start? Ranking is based on the archwitch subjugation points of each player. The main source of points come from fantasy archwitches, or 'FAW's. Farming your own isn't good enough — you will need other players to help you. Finding these players requires pro-activeness, meaning they will not come to you unless you put in some effort. Here are the key factors to success: #Time. The more time you have to devote to subduing archwitches, the easier it is to rank. #A good team. The faster the better, since you will be able to exit FAW with more points and attend other FAW you would otherwise have missed. You can read more about building a good attack unit for subduing archwitches here but most good teams consist of at least one or more team buffers, one or more damage dealers such as Lilim or Oracle Ascendant, and an optional support card. You can view the different types of cards here. #Jewel buildings. Most traders prefer you have at least a level 3 or higher Magic School (as this will increase the rate of AW appearance vastly from the base rate) and at least 2 yggdrasils to increase your BP cap in case you are using valkyrie swords or want to get more out of your twitter and regen BP everyday. #A number of senders and traders. Senders are those who will send FAW and not expect anything back other than to have their own FAW subdued, and traders are those who send FAW back in exchange for receiving FAW requests. There is more information regarding FAW trading below. #A good alliance. A good alliance is a great way of getting FAW sharers that you might not otherwise have such easy access to. Fairingrey has written an blogpost explaining more about FAW sharing in an alliance here. Who are archwitch traders? Traders are those who send FAW reinforcement requests back in exchange for receiving FAW assistance requests. Typically these players will notify other players of their online status through the use of terms such as "FAWT", "on", or "online" and their offline status through various other terms such as "off", "zzz", or "away". Most traders are rankers, and most traders trade with other trading rankers. There do exist some traders that do not rank, however. A good handful of players send back their FAW at full or almost full HP, although there are some that will send their FAW at barely under half HP so as to secure their own ace. However, not all traders send either full or half. Some might send FAW with their HP anywhere in between, and others might send very low HP FAW. Most traders prefer to trade with traders that send almost full HP, but there are some who are willing to trade with half HP. Who are archwitch killers? Killers are those who will subdue either FAW or AW in exchange for receiving FAW. They may either be rankers or non-rankers. If a player does not want to have a great focus on FAW trading or sharing, then he or she may opt to be an archwitch killer that focuses mainly on assisting lower level players that cannot subdue their own AW yet. In exchange, the player may receive FAW from these players in lieu of receiving FAW from trading comrades. Most players aren't only archwitch killers, however. Archwitch killers will oftentimes have at least some FAW trading activity, since players aren't on all the time to send AW or FAW. There is more information regarding types of ranking players here. Do I need Jewels? Preferably, yes. Jewel buildings in particular will help out vastly with ranking, and make your kingdom more attractive to senders and traders alike. The increased AW appearance rate is very useful regardless of if you are a ranker or not, and the higher BP cap for archwitches helps out if you are low on swords or want to get more BP out of your twitter and time regenerating BP. Most traders look for potential comrades with at least a level 3 MS and two or more yggdrasils, with many traders themselves possessing a level 5 or higher Magic School and three yggdrasils. The most ideal trader's kingdom has a level 10 Magic School so as to maximize AW appearance and have the maximum BP possible through jewel buildings. In events where there is such an AW like Verethragna that when subdued will have a vastly higher appearance rate for FAW, a higher leveled Magic School is very convenient. Jewels aren't absolutely imperative if one has a particularly good pedigree of activity, but without them ranking is much more difficult. Senders and traders tend to look for players who are more invested in the game, and wisely spent jewels are a sign of that.